


Slight Altercations

by notasponsor



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Look they just bicker a lot, M/M, Sorta Enemies to Lovers, Studying then cuddling, and they dont know each other rly before the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notasponsor/pseuds/notasponsor
Summary: Link glares, “You’re insufferable.”“No, I’m Rhett.”“Asshole.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to write lol, beta'd by my good friend, Rachel.

“Seriously, you’re here again?!” Link exclaims once the door of the study room opens and reveals the tall figure of that irritating guy from Link’s Biology 101 class. He’s wearing an obnoxious Lionel Richie tee shirt, not that Link doesn’t love Lionel, but he absolutely hates it on this dude.

The man groans, “Why do you insist on bothering me while I’m studying?” He walks back to the table by the window. The very window Link craves to study by. He follows the man in, shutting the door behind him.

“You are not studying,” Link pulls out the chair across from the man and sits in it, “I see no textbook in sight and,” he grabs the man’s bag, “the only thing in here is a hacky sack and a bag of Lays.”

The man plants his hands of the desk, leaning forward. “Yes,” He nods intensely, “Very troubling research, I can’t seem to find a scientific correlation between the two, no matter how hard I try.”

Link glares, “You’re insufferable.”

“No, I’m Rhett.”

“Asshole.”

“Look, why do you even want this room?” Rhett takes his bag back from Link, “There’s like twenty other ones in the building!” He pulls his hacky sack out of his bag and starts squeezing it, making an irritating crunching sound. 

Link sits up, a frown on his face, “There are only 12 other ones, and I like this one.” he points to the window next to them, “This room has natural light and the walls are a cool grey, which calms me.”

Rhett starts tossing the hacky sack in the air, “I’m so sorry. I weep for your internal struggle.”

Link reaches over and catches the green sack mid toss, “Why do you insist on reserving this room for yourself when you know I want it?” he throws it at Rhett, “And you have a dorm room to yourself! You don’t need a place of seclusion! I do!”

Rhett puts the hacky sack back in his bag, and takes out his bag of Lays. He opens it leisurely, ignoring the angry man in front of him. Then, he looks up, sticking a hand in the bag. “I enjoy a change of scenery, man.”

“Oh,” Link deadpans, “A change of scenery, of course how silly of me.” 

“Yup,” Rhett smiles, popping a chip in his mouth. “It does get rather boring in my room, so I like to come here and research.”

Link laughs, “Yeah, your research being eating a bag of Lays and playing with a hacky sack, which who does that anymore?”

Rhett scoffs, “Me.”

“Well it’s lame.”

“Says the guy angry at me over a study room, and speaking of studying, don’t you have to?” Rhett asks, waving his hand to the door, “Feel free to vacate the premises.” He grabs a handful of chips and hands them to Link, grinning, “A parting gift.”

Link pushes Rhett’s hand away, “I want to study here.” 

“Well that’s not happening, darlin’” Rhett swings his legs from under the table and gets up. “Now shoo, I have to get back to my research.” He holds up his bag of chips, shaking it and grinning at Link.

Link gets up, arms crossed, “This isn’t over, Mclaughlin.” He pushes past Rhett and fumbles with the door for a second before opening it and leaving.

“Hey!” he hears Rhett yelling behind him, “You didn’t shut the door!”

* * *

“What are you doing, Neal.” 

Link looks up from his desk and grins at Rhett. “Nothing, just enjoying a change of scenery,” he replies, setting his notebook on the desk and opening it. 

Rhett rolls his eyes, “Oh, I see how it is.” He leans in closer, resting his arms on the desk, “You know I’ve been sitting here for the whole semester. Move.” His face is uncomfortably close to Link’s, noses nearly touching.

Link leans back, breaking eye contact and directs his gaze to his notebook. “Nah man.” he writes the date on the top of the page, “It gets pretty boring over where I sit, ya know?”

Rhett glares, “Mhm,” he grabs Link’s pencil out of his hand, “You are a real pain, you know that?” he says once Link looks up with his mouth opened angrily.

“There’s no arranged seating here, just sit somewhere else!”

“Oh you would like that wouldn’t you?”

Link laughs, “Yes,” he reaches for his pencil, but Rhett holds it up above his head, “I would.” he stands up and tries to grab his pencil, but Rhett’s too tall. “Gimme my pencil back!” he feels his anger rising, the presence of Rhett putting Link on edge as usual.

“Nope.” Rhett walks to the seat next to Link and pulls out his own notebook, “I forgot a pencil and I know for a fact,” he points at the still standing Link with the pencil, “You have a bunch of extras.”

“No you don’t” Link bluffs, putting his hands on his hips.

Rhett writes exaggeratedly slow, “Yes, I do.” he drawls, writing his name on the top of the page. “You know Matt is my friend, right?”

Link deflates. Damn it. Matt is the guy who Link usually sat next to before today when Link began to orchestrate his long deserved, albeit petty and insignificant, revenge on Rhett. “Fine.” he walks back to Rhett’s, well now Link’s, seat.

He sits down before the bell rings and pulls out another pencil. Link glances over at Rhett grinning wickedly at him and flips him off.

* * *

“I would say that the hydrogen peroxide resulted in the strong reaction with the liver because of the temperature,” Rhett says, spouting off ridiculous nonsense as he usually does.

“That’s insane,” Link says before he can stop himself and the professor raises her eyebrow at him, “Sure, the temperature was a factor, but it’s not the sole factor for the reaction.”

Rhett sits up straighter, a challenge in his eyes, “Then what would you say is the reason, Link?” There’s a small smirk on his face, as if he already knows where this is headed. 

The other students stare at the two, confused.

“Another factor,” Link doesn’t break eye contact with Rhett, not willing to back down from their impromptu staring contest, “Could be that the liver was grinded, so the peroxide would obviously irritate it easily.”

Rhett tilts his head, “Is that so?” 

“Yes, and the concentration of the enzyme is so high that the peroxide touched it and a reaction occurred instantly,”

“I have to disagree with you.” Rhett shakes his head solemnly, “I think it’s the peroxide’s fault.”

“What? It’s fault?!” Link sputters.

“Yes, I think it’s the nature of the peroxide that caused the reaction. The pH of it, you know? What else would they have done but react so violently?”

Link frowns, “You’re being ridiculous.”

“I’m being intellectual.”

“No you are not! You’re being an idiot!”

“Neal, McLaughlin. Settle down.” The professor says from her desk. She has a frown on her face. 

“Um,” another student says, “I have to agree with both Link and Rhett but I think it was a combination of all these factors that caused the reaction, not just one thing,”

Link blocks the student out and stares at Rhett, furious. Rhett rolls his eyes and smiles at Link, shrugging innocently.

* * *

“I am going to kill you, McLaughlin.” 

“To what do I owe the pleasure, Link?” Rhett holds open his door and steps back.

Link stomps inside and shoves Rhett once he closes the dorm room door behind him, “You got me an F on that discussion, you jerk!” 

Rhett steps back from the shove, laughing, “Calm down, dude.”

“How can I calm down! I got an F on it because of you and your incessant prodding!”

“Prodding, you say?” Rhett smirks suggestively.

Link sits on Rhett’s couch, “You know that’s not what I mean, you ass.”

Rhett sits next to Link, facing him, “Well, my ass is fantastic.”

“You wish.”

“I know for a fact it is, but an F isn’t a big deal, Link.” Rhett rests a hand on Link’s shoulder and keeps it there when Link doesn’t shove it off.

Link groans and puts his face in his hands, “I know,” his voice comes out muffled, “but my reputation with Professor Moss is ruined. She said we were a disruption and dominated the discussion. She hates me.”

Rhett huffs out a laugh, “Dude, I doubt that,” he softens his voice slightly, “And besides, it doesn’t matter. She won’t even remember us after we finish her class, Moss just gives us our grades.”

“An F.” 

“On one discussion, Link! Discussions are only like, 10 percent of our grade! Chill out, man.” he pats Link’s shoulder. Link relaxes a little bit, soothed by the soft touch. 

“You’re right.” he looks up at Rhett, “Thanks. Even though I still find you grating.”

Rhett smiles, “Likewise.”

Link sits back on the couch, revelling in the plush fabric, “So, were you always a jerk, or is it just a college thing?”

“I don’t know,” Rhett seems to really think about it, sitting back and oblivious to the fact that their knees are touching. Link stares at their knees for a moment before attempting to ignore it and watch Rhett. “I guess I never noticed until you kept callin’ me out on my so-called jerkish behavior.” 

Link nods once, “I get it, you were probably the quarterback at your school or something, right?”

Rhett laughs, “You know,” he turns his head and looks at Link, “You’re the first to think that. Nah, I was in basketball.”

“Ah, the height.”

“Yup, the height.” They share a smile.

“So, you were popular?” Link asks.

Rhett scrunches his face, “I mean I guess,” he says, “Yeah, I was. But I wasn’t at the top, you know?”

Link looks at Rhett, “Totally.”

“What, you weren’t?”

There’s a picture of Lionel Richie behind them, Link notices. It’s equal parts endearing and irritating, “I was, sort of.” He begins, “I just never had any real close friends.”

Rhett nods, “I get it.” he cracks his knuckles. There’s a brief silence, a silence only known to people getting to know someone new. It feels awkward, but the two elect to ignore it. Rhett puts his arm on the back of the couch, behind Link’s shoulders. “So, what brings you here? You a native?”

“I have a scholarship, I’m from North Carolina. Film major.” 

“Wow, musta’ been hard to get here then?”

“You would not believe it.” Link laughs.

“I myself was born and raised here in California.” Rhett says, grabbing a pillow from the other side of the couch and putting it behind his back.

“What’re you majoring in?”

“Civil engineering.”

“Ouch.”

“Yeah.”

* * *

Link walks through the hall from his room, frantic. The midterm is in a week and he can’t find his notes. He feels like hyperventilating but pushes past it, walking in a blind frenzy until he collides with a familiar figure.

“Woah, watch where you’re walking, buddy.” Link blinks a few times and Rhett is standing there, shaking his head at Link.

“I’m kind of busy right now, Rhett.” Link tries to walk past Rhett but he grabs Link’s waist with a hand and holds up a notebook with another, waving it in Link’s face.

“Looking for this?” It’s Link’s blue notebook, his beloved notes, his key to a passing grade on the midterm.

“Oh my goodness, you would not believe how hard I was looking for that,” he reaches for it but Rhett holds it back.

“Not so fast, bucko!” he says, a cocky look on his face, “I let you study with me in my study room yesterday and you leave behind your possessions? I am horrified and offended by your behavior, Mr. Neal.”

“Rhett. Not now.” Link grits his teeth and feels a headache coming on.

“To think, I would let you be in the study room with the amazing natural light and you dare litter in there!” 

“I swear if you don’t give me my notes right now,” Link begins, and Rhett interrupts him.

“I think you are no longer permitted to study in that room for the rest of our lives.”

Link sighs angrily and reaches for his notebook a final time, and Rhett expectedly holds it above his head. “You,” he says through gritted teeth, eyes blazing, “Are an asshole.”

“And proud.” Rhett says with a grin.

He thinks about it, he really does. Link thinks about the pros and cons of what he’s about to do in the middle of a crowded hall. He decides he’s too sleep deprived to care. 

Link gets on his tiptoes and proceeds to lick Rhett’s face, a swipe from his chin to his cheekbone, causing Rhett to flinch, “What the hell, man!” and Link grabs his notebook from the confused man. He smiles at the man wiping his own cheek with a hand.

“Thanks, Rhett.” He bolts away, jogging back to his room.

Behind him, he hears Rhett yelling, “You’re such a weirdo, Neal!”

Link laughs and starts going down the stairs, leaving Rhett standing in the hall, staring at the empty space where he was, pants uncomfortably and confusingly tight.

* * *

His hands are shaking, Link notices. It doesn’t shock him at all, but he feels maybe he’s a little stressed.

The words in his notebook blend together, the bright green of keywords vivid and hurting his eyes. Link jumps at the sound of the air conditioning rumbling. He finally got the study room, he should be ecstatic. He was a few hours ago, but now he’s terrified.

It’s 2 am. The once calming windows are now a cesspool of whatever scary thing can manifest itself in Link’s imagination, and after 4 coffees, his mind is running pretty wild. The pitch blackness of outside is only soothed by the streetlights, allowing a bench and a building to be seen by the jittery man.

Link hears footsteps outside the room and his breath catches. Why would anyone be here at 2 am besides him? He scrambles from his chair and walks over to the desk with a blocky computer on it. 

He grabs the phone and dials a number he didn’t realize he had remembered. Link walks to the window and stares out of it as the phone is calling.

Finally, he picks up, “What, Neal.” a scratchy voice fills Link’s mind.

“Thank, god. Rhett, I think I’m gonna die.”

The voice turns urgent in an instant, “What?” Rhett asks again, sounding clearer than before. 

“I’m like seventy percent sure I saw a ghost outside and now there’s footsteps and that can’t be a coincidence-” Link puts his right hand on the cold glass and continues to scan the area. “Ghost.” He whispers.

“Link. I think you’re gonna to die.”

Link’s eyes widen and the hand holding his phone starts to shake, “Really?”

“Yes, because I’m going to kill you.”

Link sighs angrily, “Rhett. I almost passed out, don’t joke around like that.” he sits down in the chair, still gazing out, searching for a predator.

“Really, Link. What’s going on.”

Link takes a deep breath, “I’ve been studying for the midterm and it’s been around 5 hours I think, I can’t be too sure. I saw a ghost outside thirty minutes ago, and I just heard footsteps. It’s come to get me.”

“How’d you see the ghost, also are you aware that ghosts don’t weigh anything, meaning they can’t have footste-?”

“I was looking out the window and saw it, and by the way, why doesn’t this stupid study room have curtains?! Does no one need privacy nowadays?!” Link bursts, anxiety turning to senseless anger.

“Calm down, Link.”

Link’s breath is ragged, “I don’t think I can.”

He hears a sigh and some rustling, then silence. He licks his lips and asks in a quiet voice, “Rhett?”

“You are such a pain. Come up to my room. The door’s unlocked.”

Link stands up, “I don’t need to, I just need some protection. Maybe a gun or knife,” he thinks that over, “Wait no, I’m not great at super close combat and guns are too loud. A sword, maybe?”

“Link, you are the least graceful person I have ever met. I would never trust you with a sword. Just get your ass up here.”

“You sure?”

A sigh, then a soft voice, “Completely.”

Link nods, “Alright, I’m coming up. Thanks.”

“See you.” And then Rhett hangs up, the comfort of his voice leaving Link.

He takes another deep breath and gathers his things. The bag feels too heavy on his shoulders, it might weigh him down if he needs to fight something, so he holds it in his hands, ready to swing. Link opens the door, holding his breath. He sighs in relief as he sees there’s nothing there.

The journey to Rhett’s room is torturous, Link’s anxiety amped up to 100 due to the caffeine buzzing in his veins and his lack of sleep, the tiredness reverberating through his bones. He flinches every time he hears a door open or close. The stairs are the worst. Anyone could startle him and he would go down, tumbling to his death.

Finally, he reaches Rhett’s door and opens it. The room is lit, thank God. Link could not bear another dark room.

“Rhett?” he says, closing the door behind him. 

He hears a voice from the bedroom, “In here!” 

Link walks to the bedroom and sees Rhett sitting on the bed. He’s wearing a tee shirt and boxers, hair mussed from sleep.

“Hey, man.” Rhett says, and pats the spot next to him, “Come over, let’s study.”

Link raises an eyebrow, “Really, you wanna study?”

Rhett sputters, “Of course I do! The test is in two days, what do you take me for,” he puts his hand over his heart, “a slacker?”

“Yes.” 

Rhett shrugs, “Fair enough, now come on, get over here.”

Link puts his bag on the edge of the bed and sits next to Rhett, pulling his notebook out of his bag. “Alright, what do mycoplasmas lack?”

“Why’d you lick me on Saturday?”

“Wrong, it’s cell walls.”

Rhett grabs Link’s shoulder and turns him so he faces Rhett, “Seriously,” he grins, but it looks weird to Link, nervous, “What was up with that?”

Link shrugs, “It was the only way you’d let go of my notebook.” He ignores the fact that his heart raced when he did it, blush reaching his ears as he ran down the stairs.

“You know I’m ticklish, that would’ve worked.” Rhett says, smiling fully now.

“And here I thought you actually wanted to study. How foolish of me.” 

Rhett laughs, “Look, the test is on Friday, I have tomorrow to study and I am very good at cramming.”

A mixture of suppressed anxiety and caffeine causes Link to catch the tiniest strand of an innuendo in that and burst out laughing. Link’s face turns red and he puts down his notebook as he laughs. Rhett stares at him with a weirded out look before joining in, small chuckles turning into full on laughs. The sound echoes throughout the room, filling the silence of the dorms at night. 

After they settle down, the two watch each other with shiny eyes and wide smiles.

“So,” Rhett starts, “Cramming, huh?” he laughs as Link blushes and slaps his shoulder.

“Shut up, man, I’m running on 3 hours of sleep, you can’t blame me!” 

Rhett frowns suddenly and asks, “Wait, why were you in the study room?”

Link groans, “My roommate’s girlfriend came over and,” he sighs, “They are so loud it’s traumatic.” He closes his eyes dramatically, “The sounds. The horrors. I had to leave. Oh gosh,” he says, “Please, I need to take my mind off of it,”

Rhett laughs, “Okay, if you really want to study, I’ll quiz you. I really don’t feel like learning anything right now.” he says, grabbing Link’s notebook.

Link feels a flare of panic when Rhett grabs it, but then smiles and nods, “Alright.” And lies down, and if he happens to lay half of his body on Rhett’s, head on the taller man’s chest, they don’t say anything. Rhett wraps his left arm around Link’s waist and they both ignore it. It’s for the sake of studying.

Rhett quizzes Link, offering high fives when he gets an answer right, Link accepting each one wholeheartedly. This goes on for around an hour, Link’s high fives growing weaker and voice quieter.

“How many electrons are in the outer shell of Hydrogen?” Rhett asks. No response, “Link?”

Rhett looks down and sees Link’s eyes are closed and mouth open, asleep. “Of course.” he mutters with a soft smile. Finally, with a satisfied sigh, he closes the notebook and throws it on the floor, an action he would regret in the morning.

He pulls a blanket over the both of them and turns off the lamp, surrounding them with darkness. Rhett settles in the bed, his arm still around Link’s waist.

A comfort fills Rhett’s heart, the presence of Link calming him as he falls asleep. The only sound to be heard are the crickets from outside as the two men sleep, legs entangled and bodies pressed together.

* * *

“Link, stop.” 

Link is broken out of his studying and looks to Rhett at his right, “What?”

Rhett clenches his hand around his own pencil, staring at Link, “I’m getting ready to throw that bag of Bugles out of this window.”

Link waggles his finger at Rhett, “Jokes on you, this window doesn’t open. I tried that last night.”

“Just stop chewing so loudly, Link. I can’t hear anything else.”

Link shakes his head and flips the page, “Shut up, man.”

Rhett makes an indignant sound and grabs the bag, putting it to the other side of the desk. “I’m serious man. Has no one told you that you sound like a freaking lawn mower when you eat?”

“That doesn’t even make sense.”

“Well, when you chew so loudly I can’t really come up with eloquent similes.”

Link smiles, “When have you ever been eloquent?”

“I don’t appreciate that.”

They stare at each other, grinning despite the words they exchange. Sunlight flows through the window and onto the desk the two are occupying, both of them on the same side. Ambient noise filters through the thin walls, the chatter of students talking amongst themselves in the study hall a faint sound to the two.

* * *

“What the hell do you think you are wearing?” 

“I could be asking the same thing, Link.”

The two stare at each other in the middle of the living room of some frat guy’s house, partying people scattered throughout the room. Rhett grins, “This is why we should’ve come together.” 

Link glares at Rhett, “You did this. How desperate are you to get on my nerves by going out and buying the exact same shirt I’m wearing?” 

Rhett looks down his shirt, a dark blue button up with small black triangles on it, the exact same one Link’s wearing, just a size larger. “Pretty desperate.”

“This is because of the Bugles, isn’t it?”

“Yup.” Rhett crosses his arms around that damn shirt, “You spent another thirty minutes torturing me with your chewing. And besides,” he smiles, “now we’re matching!”

Link huffs, “We look so lame now.”

“We’re only lame if we think we’re lame!” Rhett walks forward and throws his arm around Link’s shoulders, “We are awesome!”

Link laughs and looks up at Rhett, “Well, I’m not changing.”

“Neither am I, buddy.” Rhett says, leading them to the kitchen and grabbing them two cups. “Cheer up!” he says, “We just finished our midterms and I have to say,” he hands a cup to Link, “We kicked ass!”

Link snorts and fills his cup with a red liquid, “How would you know?” He takes a swig and sighs at the feeling, “You cheatin’ off of me?”

Rhett laughs, “Nah man,” he drinks the contents of his cup and throws the cup away, “It’s just if I feel like I did great on it, you must’ve cause you studied like ten times more than I did!” 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Link smiles widely, leaning his side on the counter, facing Rhett. “We kicked ass.” He repeats. There’s a quiet buzz in his veins, he’s not drunk in the slightest, but he feels powerful, with a feeling akin to excitement. Rhett’s presence might have something to do with that.

Then, three people walk into the kitchen, loud and rambunctious, filling their empty cups. Rhett locks eyes with Link and they both walk out of the kitchen, back to the living room. A large group of people have flooded into the room and are now dancing wildly, alcohol and energized music fueling their festivities. Link’s feeling of power doubles and without thinking, he reaches over and takes Rhett’s hand into his own.

Rhett’s hand feels warm when Link grasps it, pulling him into the crowd of moving bodies. A smile plays on Link’s face as he brings them into a close embrace, swaying slowly despite the speakers blaring a fast tempoed radio hit. A playful buzz fills both of them, allowing them to ignore the looks from others and the closeness of their bodies.

“I’m still pissed about your shirt, by the way.” Link mutters with a smirk.

“Well, it’s your shirt, too, so what does that say about you?” Rhett mutters back, leaning in close. His voice drowns out the loud music and people around them. All Link can hear is the low timbre of Rhett’s voice.

“Shut up.” Link laughs.

“Hey,” Rhett says, “You started it.” He adjusts his hand on Link’s back, and Link swallows at the heat of it, pressing into his lower back.

Link grins, skin feeling electric. “Did not. You wore the shirt”

“You were being loud.”

“You took my study room.”

Rhett moves his hand and pokes Link’s chest, “You took my seat.”

Link grabs Rhett’s hand and holds it against his chest, “You were being an asshole.” 

Rhett smiles, “As always,” and bends down slightly, pressing his lips to Link’s. Link smiles into the kiss and threads his hands behind Rhett’s neck. He lets himself go into the raw honesty of it, a sharp contrast from the dancing around they have been performing the whole time they had known each other, lips moving against Rhett’s.

Link breaks away and tilts his head, trailing kisses up Rhett’s neck. He bites a spot high on Rhett’s neck, under his jaw. A red mark surfaces, and Link licks over it, admiring the quiet sounds Rhett makes.

“Still mad about the shirt?” Rhett’s voice comes out strained.

Link shuts him up with another kiss. Any stupid thing Rhett was planning on saying goes out of the window as Link takes Rhett’s bottom lip between his.

Then, Link pulls back and smiles wickedly, “There’s a spare room in here.”

Rhett nods, eyes vibrant. They exchange another quick kiss. The two walk hurriedly out of the living room, pushing past groups of inebriated people, and race each other down the hall to the guest room, laughing quietly to themselves.

The door isn’t even locked before Rhett is on him again, pressing him against the door and kissing Link again, deeper than before, less reserved. Rhett bites and sucks at Link’s lip, and Link lets out an involuntary moan, feels Rhett smiling against him. 

Rhett trails his hands down Link’s body and stops at his thighs, lifting slightly so Link can wrap his legs around Rhett’s waist. Link reaches down and locks the door.

“Bed,” He urges. And Rhett carries Link from the door to the bed, lowering him onto the mattress.

* * *

Link awakens in an unfamiliar bed, with something hurting his cheek. He opens his eyes and focuses. Then he rolls his eyes. Rhett’s poking him in the cheek with his finger. Over and over again.

“I’m going to punch you in the face.” He says sleepily, closing his eyes again. Link pulls the blankets higher up on himself, protecting his bare body from the cold.

He hears a fond laugh and the poking stops. Then, an arm wraps around his waist and a leg settles between his, “Try it, honey.”

“Don’t ever call me that again.” Link says, even though his heart is soaring.

Outside the guest room, guests are filing out of the house, holding their heads and squinting at the sun. It’s quiet in the room.

Sunlight pours through the curtained window and highlights the two holding one another on the bed. Link, eyes closed with soft grin on his face, and Rhett watching him with a similar smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me at notasponsor on Tumblr, please feel free to talk to me! Also pllleaaaseee kudos and comment, they both mean a whole bunch!!


End file.
